A King’s Dragon
A King's Dragon is the twenty-seventh episode of Kamen Rider Slayer. It is the debut of Slayer's Dragon, Davora. Synopsis to be added Plot In 2000, Jem and Candice talk about Blain, but Jem doesn’t tell Candice about Blain being a slash. Jem starts to feel noxious and runs to the bathroom to throw up. Candice takes Jem to the hospital and they tell her that she is pregnant. Jem is in shock but knows that Blain is the father. Jean tries to capture a dragon and Blain and Cesar witness it. When everyone leaves, Blain tries to free the dragon, but it begins to get rowdy. Blain plays a song that calms the dragon down. He frees it and tells Cesar to help him hide it. Cesar asks him why they need the dragon; he says that it has power that shouldn’t be in the slash’s hands. In 2019, Walker wakes up in a cell and is confronted by Blain. Blain tells him that he wants the Savior system and he knows that it has a new user. Walker asks him why he wants the Savior system and Blain says that he just wants it as a trophy. Blake returns to the store injured and is nursed by Destini and Candice. Destini and Blake talk to each other. She tries to distract Blake from the pain with conversations about school while Candice patches him up. Blake says that he believes that Saint is Dawn’s brother. Josh arrives and tells them that Walker was kidnapped. Dawn rides her new motorcycle back to Cesar’s cabin. Cesar tells her that he is willing to train her how to properly use the Savior system. They end up train for the rest of the day. After that, Cesar tells her to ride home. Cesar is then confronted by Blain who tells him to give the location of the Savior system. Cesar says no and transforms. They fight, but Blain wins the fight. Blain is about to kill him but lets him live. Blain then tells him that he knows that Cesar knows where his dragon is but knows that he can’t awaken it. Cesar goes up the floorboards of the cabin and finds violin notes and figures that Dawn could probably play them. Mikal confronts Walker and sets him free saying that Walker is taking up space. Talia confronts Mikal and says that he is becoming a real problem. Mikal says that he is just trying to keep balance, and a promise. He says that Walker could accidentally tell Blain about his daughter. Talia says that Blain and Kaden won’t find out. Kaden overhears them and is shocked to hear that he has a sister. While riding her motorcycle, Dawn sees Walker and they go to the store. Everyone meets at the store. Walker says that Mikal let him go, and everyone wonders what his plan is. Cesar tells everyone about the dragon. He gives Dawn the violin notes and tells her to learn how to play it. Walker says that he’ll go finish fixing the shinning mode. They here about a slash attack, Dawn is about to go fight, but Blake tells her that he and Cesar will go fight while Dawn learns those notes. Dawn starts playing but begins messing up. She continues to practice it. Blake and Cesar fight the slash, Blake uses his new sword to defeat the slash. They are then confronted by Acid. Acid unleashes a giant feathered serpent to fight the two. Dawn learns the note and goes to the fight. Acid is about to kill the Blake, but Dawn comes on the rooftop and plays the tune. Acid gets distracted by the song and says that no one else has the ability to play it. The dragon, Davora, shows up and Blake uses it to destroy the serpent. Blain retreats and Dawn follows him. Kaden talks to Talia and then asks her about his sister. She is shocked that he knows about her. Cast to be added Forms Changes to be added Notes * As part of INTV Action, this episode aired alongside Power Rangers Knights of Virtue episode 28, Into the Sunset. See Also * New Arrangement: Flying Rose - Counterpart in Kamen Rider Kiva * Revolution: Sword Legend - Counterpart in Kamen Rider Kiva